The Ballad of Nobody
by Axelicious Roxorpantz
Summary: Roxas is in a coma and Axel feels terrible. But where has Roxas' coma landed him? On Koholint Island. With a host of familiar Kingdom Hearts faces, the Legend of Zelda style will show them in a new light!


**Ok so, This came into my head a few months ago and my mind will not let it go. I think it's a rather cool and interesting and original idea. Anyway, I don't own The Legend of Zelda, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. If I owned either of them, the man love within each would be undeniable! xD Anyway, this is my story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**The Ballad of Nobody**

**By Bleached-Wolf**

Axel was in a panic. The mission had gone horribly wrong. They'd taken care of the Heartless they were supposed to, but then things got ugly. A third group came out of nowhere and took them by surprise. Roxas had taken the brunt of the attack to say the least. Axel had barely enough time get a portal open, grab Roxas and get through it, before they were set upon by a legion of more Heartless.

They were in the medical wing of the castle. Vexen had done his best to bandage up both Roxas and Axel, but Roxas didn't wake up. Demyx was trying his hardest to calm Axel down, but nothing could slake the redhead's worry. Axel was okay physically, a broken rib, but good enough to not need emergency attention. But Roxas seemed to be in a coma. As Vexen had said, "…His body is here, alive, and in a comatose state, but it seems however, that his soul and mind are elsewhere…"

Axel didn't know what to do. His best friend, Roxas, could be dying and he couldn't do anything about it. Zexion had said to wait it out. If Roxas was indeed in a coma, time was all they could count on. Just wait for him to wake up…

-----

The sounds of water breaking on the shore… _Blink_. The cries of seagulls…_ Blink_. Gritty sand in between his fingers… _Blink_. The back of his pants, shirt, and jacket soaked… _Blink_. The sound of a voice… _Blink. Blink_. A girl's voice… He turned his head to the right. There he saw a girl walking along the shore… Oh, how his head hurt…. He tried to stand, but none of his muscles obeyed him...

"Oh! Oh, are you ok?!" the singing had stopped. Now the girl was running towards him shouting. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Then he felt a thud as the girl fell to her knees next to him. He could feel her hands on his arm.

"Hey! Are you alright? What's your name?" Her voice was nice… Calming, soothing, even….

"R..Roxas… My name is Roxas…." He managed to say before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Roxas? Hang on, Roxas!....."

------

Roxas woke to the smell of food. Really good smelling food. He started to sit up, but his head instantly panged with pains and promises of a migraine later. He groaned and lay back down.

"Oh, you're awake!" It was the girl's voice again. Roxas opened his eyes and looked to his right. A wall greeted him. He turned to the left. There he saw the girl from the beach, sitting in front of a large cauldron filled with what he assumed to be soup or stew judging from the delicious smell he took in.

"I'm glad you're ok, Roxas. You had me worried. You looked terrible out there on the beach. But my brother and I took you back to our house."

Roxas tried to process the information she gave him. Wait. Where was Axel?

"Where's Axel? Is he ok?!" Roxas sat up quickly and looked at the girl intently. She was fair skinned with aquamarine coloured eyes. She wore a simple white shirt with khaki-ish coloured pants. Her hair was a shade of dirty blonde, and was pulled back into a low pony tail, leaving shorter strands hanging in her face. She looked at him quizzically,

"Ax...el? I'm sorry. You were the only person on the beach that I could see…. There's no Axel here in the village either..." she cocked her head to the side, still looking at him, "Is he a friend of yours?" She asked. Roxas was about to answer when the door to the little cottage opened. In the doorway stood a man, not very tall, about Roxas' own height, from what he could judge from he sat. The man looked to be around 19 or 20 years old. He had reddish brown hair cut short, but still long enough for his bangs to make a small frame of his face. His eyes were a deep blue, and his clothes befit that of a hunter. He carried a small sword along with a bow and arrows. He quirked an eyebrow in Roxas' direction.

"Oi! Finally awake I see." He said, before dumping what Roxas had just noticed was an armful of firewood. Then the girl jumped up,

"Oh, how rude of me! We know your name, but you don't know ours!" She shook her head as if mentally correcting herself. "My name is Mydex and this is my brother, Rikai. He helped me carry you back here Roxas!" She smiled happily, dished some of the soup into a wooden bowl and starting to walk over to the blonde. He then noticed that he was shirtless and wearing pants that weren't his. He jumped slightly and picked at the material. It was soft, but tough. He figured they must be Rikai's pants. Mydex's seemed far too small.

Mydex…. For some reason the name stuck out to him... It seemed like it was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He looked up when a bowl of stew was thrust into his field of vision. Mydex was smiling at him happily. He smiled back halfheartedly, and took the bowl from her. He gave his thanks to her, which she smiled even bigger at before walking back to her cauldron and dishing up another bowl.

Roxas sat, not eating, for a moment. Where was he? He and Axel were last on a mission in the Hollow Bastion…. But this was nothing close to Hollow Bastion... He was on a beach… Atlantica, maybe? He shook his head and sighed. Where was Axel? The Heartless had come out of nowhere and attacked them. Maybe Axel was still out there and needed help?! But to help Axel, he needed as much information as he could get. He looked towards Mydex. She was talking to Rikai.

"Hey, Mydex, Rikai, where am I, exactly? And where's Axel?" He asked hoping his second question could be answered. The two looked at each other, then back to him. Rikai spoke first,

"You don't know? You must still be a bit woozy. You're on Koholint Island." Rikai then shook his head. "But I don't know of any Axel person… You were the only person on the beach. Where do you come from, Roxas? The mountains? Or the Desert?" Rikai and Mydex looked interested to hear his reply. He thought for a moment, and then answered.

"The World That Never Was. That's where I'm from." He said plainly. The siblings looked to one another then back to him. Rikai was the first to respond to his answer.

"Well then…. I think you should sleep some more… There's no place on this Island known as the world that never was… Besides, if it never was, how could it be?.... now I'm confusing myself…" Rikai's words slowly downed themselves out as he mumbled to himself. Then Mydex spoke up,

"I know what would make you feel better! A walk around the Village! I bet everyone would love to meet you!" She said, again with a smile that would put the happiest person alive to shame. He thought for a moment, and then shook his head forcefully.

"No. You found me on the beach right?" she nodded. "Then I need to go to the beach to look for Axel!" Roxas jumped up from the bed and started towards the door. "How do I get to the beach from here?" he asked a bit forcefully.

------

Axel was pacing. Roxas was still out cold. It had been 27 hours since they came back from the mission. He looked back at the peaceful looking Roxas, asleep and still unconscious lying on the bed. He felt that it was his fault that Roxas was in this condition. He was determined not to leave his side until he woke up. This, Zexion informed him, could be days, weeks, or even years, as comas go. Axel shook his head vigorously. If only he'd been paying attention! He'd been thinking about how he could ask Roxas to go out for a night on the town with him when they were attacked. He sighed; Roxas' condition was his fault. And now, it seemed there was no way to reverse it.

"What an idiot I am…. I'm so sorry Roxas…."

------

Mydex and Roxas walked down the beaten path towards the ocean. Rikai had stayed home and built up the fire. His main reason was that someone might try to eat all the stew so he had to stay to guard it. Mydex had laughed at this notion, but smiled, waved and said they'd be back in a bit.

The two of them passed two younger boys playing ball. Mydex waved and they waved back, only for one to hit the other in the head with the ball, thus resulting in an improvised wrestling match. Roxas laughed a little at their antics, but his mind was set on finding Axel. The walk took about 5 minutes and then they were standing on sand looking out a glittering ocean view, the breeze playing lightly across them.

"Follow me Roxas; I'll take you to where I found you." Mydex said as she began to walk away from him and down towards the shore. They walked a few minutes more and then she stopped at rather large piece of driftwood. She sat down on it,

"You were next to this when I found you. Did you come from off of the Island, Roxas? That's so amazing!" Mydex said excitedly. Roxas' furled his brows. Come from off the island? Of course he came from off the island. His thoughts were interrupted as Mydex began speaking again,

"I've always dreamed of leaving the island, Roxas. I've always wanted to know what worlds lie out beyond these waters… You know?" She smiled as she looked out over the waves. "Can you tell me about your home Roxas? Roxas?" Mydex looked back to where Roxas stood, only to find that Roxas was no longer standing there. She turned to see him running along the beach rather quickly.

**Oooooooh! Cliffhanger! Let me know what you think please? I'll only update with another chapter if I am so moved by you reader's reviews! So go ahead, press that review button and let me know what you think of it!**


End file.
